Arendale History
This Article contains the history of Arendelle. 'Early Times' 'The Damoarian Age' The Legend of Excel,the only manuscript pertaining to the early history of what Arendale was states that during the years 1100 '''a ethnic group of people called "Damoarians"' lived in what is now Arendale and established a numerical number of tribes, each with its own territory and symbol.They were crafty people said have to forged '''bronze by 1150' and iron by 1176;they were also expert farmers-they invented the wheat huv, a machine that could harvest a hectare of wheat within 10 min. They also developed a language called “Damoari” which is now extinct.They had a huge trade fleet which sailed the vast Strait of Gondu with pearls,seashells,silk,iron,spices and many more of their native products and once it came back it was full of gold,ivory,oil and myrh.They were also said to have been a warlike people,always fighting to gain more land and prestige.But after a hundred years they have may used up almost all of their resources and manpower that a single tribe called Damorii-celtii rose and quickly subjugated the other tribes of Damoria. 'Damoria:Beginning,War,& End' Their advantage in warfare were the Schiltron Formation-which made the soldiers unflankable; and Nordlanx Style-''' which was a formation that made spearmen impenetratable by cavalry charges by packing together in a mass and pointing their spears toward their front and flanks.'''Year 1269.The Damorii-celtii,soon after conquering 32 tribes created a kingdom know as “Damoria”'''that grew to be prosperous in trade and wealth as to knowledge and learning.It was at first controlled by a '''council of tribes that met every month to consult problems about the kingdom,but after a rebel named “Huath Gildon” nearly overthrew the Kingdom,the people quickly announced their want of a king to rule over them. The War for Damoria(1275-1281) ''' soon followed between the '''Loyalists who supported a new king , led by George Ferrington-a general in his 30's-and the Uprisionists who wanted council,led by Froston Rejvickek.The Loyalists at first gained the upper hand.but when the Kingdom of Para San decided to help the Uprisionists,they were eventally losing ground to the well trained Uprisionists. The Last stand of the Loyalists was in the city of Darendael.George Ferrington had about 80,000 soldiers at his command and another 20,000 mercenaries he bought from Chelonia.Froston seeing this quickly sieged the city with 300,000 men to prevent further reinforcements.During the 6-month siege,Froston and George may have met before battle.George promised allegiance and surrender if Froston would give them piece of land between the Valley Fjords.Froston would not accept and ordered his troops to scale the walls.A bloody battle known as Battle of Darendael ensued,Froston successfully scaled the walls and opened the gates for his remaining men outside to enter.He reformed at the East Square of the city and divided his men to 3 divisions:Advii-el,Ader-il,& Bedeth Ere, meaning:Victory,Death and New Age.Meanwhile Strategos George was b usy planning his army’s escape route.He planned to cross toward the West wall going to Valley Fjords,but there was one problem they were were being. Surrounde by Advii-el in the East,Ader-il in the North and Bedeth Ere in the West.George planned to make a strategy that included hit-and-run tactics,he wanted to save his 75,000 troops for his future plans.but he knew he can’t make it to the future anymore so he installed Meliza Drezkol a woman to lead his army out to the Fjords and organize a new attack.He and his 5,000 would cover them up.The strategy was a success,nearly 77000 made it out alive to escape not to the Fjords but to the I'slands of Guimaras',but sadly Strategos George was killed. And Froston secured the Damorian Kingdom for himself as its Prime Councilor. The First War of Revolution in Arendale was finished.And here the Legend of Excel ends its record about the affairs and happenings in Damoria.The next 200 years after the 1st War of Revolution remains a mystery.But records have been found in Meliza Ville-where Meliza Drezkol was said to have lived-about a terrible people with a name starting with the letter “R” that terrorized Damoria until its final destruction in 1322.Now archeologists from Arendelle University know who this people are-Romans,and with them a beginning of a new age. Plaucus(1256-1327) was a Chelonian soldier & historian during King Harold Downzinkerts rule.He summarized what happened during the fall of Damoria,but wrote only one article: 'Romani Invasion' = '' '' '' '' '' '' The Roman Period Much is known about Aenedale,as it was once the 3rd largest city-province in the Roman Empire.It was popularly know for its wide highways,marble towns,magnificent city and bustling trade.The Romans highly developed Aenedale, thinking that change will make the native Arendaleans be slowly Romanised..But due to harsh discrimination by the Romans on the people, their was little development. The Roman Occupation of Aenedale lasted for 870 years.Despite the many difficulties expperience by the Arendaleans during these years,growth and a number of favorable developments were also achieved. In 1756,The Roman Imperial Council was created to advise the Emperor on social and financial aspects that will help improve Aenedale.It was also expected to assist in the overall growth and development of agriculture in Aenedale.The Romans put up several ministries to assist in providing services to the people.The mining industry was also developed for export to the other Roman Provinces. In 1800,The discrimination of the Arendaleans began to fade with the Emperor signing the Calivodnum Act.Eventually the Romans and Arendaleans were working together, and the economy of the province developed rapidly.Factories were opened,Modern machinery were also brought in.Arendalean products like sugar,rice and minerals were exported to Rome. By the years 1901-2100,Numerous changes occured.The Romans established new sophisticated schools in the country,headed by the Imperial Public Instruction.he Imperial Board of Health was created in 1901 to address the health needs of the Arendaleans. Health clinics and hospitals were equipped with the modern medical facilities.More diseases were contained and dreaded epidemics were controlled.The Romans introduced modern techniques in farming and irrigation in 1988.Farmers were taught the proper way to exterminating pests. The Council of Agriculture was created to assist farmers and to further develop agriculture in the province.By 2000, The need for better means of transportation and communication to promote the province’s progress and development inspired the Arendaleans and Romans to work together.More bridges and roads were constructed to facilitate movements from the provinces to the capital and vice-versa.Railroads and electric street cars were introduced. Motorized transportation like cars and trucks also came in The way of life of the Arendaleans dramatically changed as the Romans stayed longer in the province. The Arendaleans acquired new tastes in food in the form of ham, steak, oatmeal, sandwiches, burgers, hotdogs, sausages., and different forms of bread form wheat. Beer, softdrinks, whiskey, cocktail, and other forms of liquor were also introduced.The Arendaleans also welcomed the manner of dressing of the Romans like the wearing of suspenders, neckties,coats and polo shirts. The Arendalean women also learned to wear dresses, high-heeled shoes, handbags and even learned to use false eyelashes, lotion, and perfumes.New forms of entertainment like movies and radio programs were accepted. The Arendaleans also learned to appreciate different kinds of music and dance steps like boogie, waltz, and foxtrot.Sports like bowling, billiard, poker, black jack, and other leisure activities were accepted. The same positive reaction was given to basketball, baseball, volleyball, and football.New words were added to the Arendalean vocabulary.Roman English names like John, Jane, Reigh, and Jennifer. Most importantly, the Romans and Arendaleans gave birth to new kinds of bloodlines of mixed races. From this inter-marriages the modern Arendalean population came to be. A new generation of strength and agility.Soon most Arendaleans were half-bloods and a small as a fraction were pure blooded Damorians. 'Rebellions' Even though numerous good changes occured,there was still those who objected to the occupation of the old Damoria,they were called "Revok".They were driven by hatred to what the Roman Imperial Government did to their homeland.By the years 1339-1450,the Revoks with a number of 290,000 members,most of them pure-blooded Damorians,staged at least 100 revolts ,most in the northern parts of the province.The most famous ones are the''' Battle of Torrent Hills,Revolt of Caramon,and Battle of Hill 22.To counter this,the Roman Goverment lead a massive mobilization of 15,000 Legionnaires to enforce garrison command in the key strategic 1500 towns,cities,counties,and forts.They were also in charge of executing anyone they suspected as a Revok supporter.Also another 32,000 Legionnaires were deployed to counter the Revok army.Amnesty was also given.So by 1450,an estimated 54,916 Rebel were left,hardly a threat to the province.The Revoks continued to fight for their freedom of Damoria by staging guerrilla warfare,but to the Romans it was already game over for them. By the middle of thr 17th century,during the years in which forced labor and discrimination was frequent,another rebellion group was formed,the Liberalists.Their was mission was said to be in gaining human rights from the government and an autunomy.When the R.I.M. refused this conditions,10,000 Arendaleans in Aenedale turned to arms and attacked the governor's palace and killed the Roman soldiers who did not surrender.This was the Rebellion of the Capital. The Arendaleans soon were in the defensive when 25,000 Legionnaires attacked to retake the city.The Romans the executed the remaining Arendaleans as a sign to other cities in the influence of Liberalists.Another 63 revolts soon followed until the last Liberalist officer was executed in 1899. During the years 1340-2000 that the Roman Empire was in rule a total of 1355 revolts occured all of them nded in defeat for their cause,with a life cost of 600,000 Arendaleans about 1/3 were soldier rebels,and 25,357 Romans(mostly soldiers).And damages amounting an est.566,000,000 Denarii.The revolts ended in defeat because:the country was then divided in different ideologies,the rebel leaders were mostly young and inexperienced,the rebel soldiers were mostly with no proper training and weapons and last the rebel armies were no match to the sophistication of the Roman Army. '''List of Major Rebellions Rebellion of Huado City(1377-1386) Rebellion of Keilen(1392-1422) Rebellion of Tesinha Minority(1411-1422) Rebellion of Cariona(1588-1599) Rebellion of Aenedale(1623-1626) Rebellion of Dawaq(1800-1809) Rebellion of the Capital(1876-1878) Rebellion of Excel(1900-1905) Declining Roman Rule Since the middle of the 20th Century,various Midanic tribes had begun raiding the southern Roman provinces.On 1977,the Midanic tribe Germanica destroyed 3 Legions in the Battle of Teuton Forest.The battle enabled the Midanic tribes to overrun the southern province garrisons,that posed a serious threat to Rome itself.On June 25th,1985.The 2 Legions in Aenedale were recalled to stop the Midanic tribes from invading the eastern provinces.With no real Roman Army to stop rebel groups in Aenedale,chaos came.As remaining Roman soldiers found a hard time fighting the rebels,another rebel group was founded in 2000,The Nationalists,.The ideology of this group was far more different than other past groups,"to unite the land in one goal,a free nation,a free people,and a free Aenedale",in the process of propraganda and counterbloodshed.And as the R.I.C. refused the Nationalists begun arming themselves with weapons.This was the beginning of the Revolution of 2185 'Revolution of 2185' As Roman Legions were withdrawed,the Nationalists gained many members and supporters.The Nationalists popularity made the group file a plea to the R.I.C. for independence from Rome boldly.But the R.I.C. refused to pass the plea to Rome.The Nationalist leader Kaya Renecton then ordered his supporters to take up arms and kill Romans,especially soldiers and officials.The spread of news blazed like wild fire to throught the province.Hundreds of Arendaleans captured Roman forts and government offices.Remaining Roman soldiers either fled from service or willingly joined the cause of the Nationalists.On June 22,2185 the Nationalists have almost captured all of the province,there was only Aenedale and some coastal towns left in Roman hands.Kaya Renecton mobilized a huge army to attack Aenedale for the final step to Arendalean independence.They attacked Aenedale with no mercy to Roman occupants,soldiers and officials.The Nationalist soldiers then raised their flag in the R.I.M's palace.From June 30-September 15,2185 the Nationalists developed their own government to administer the once province.Kaya Renecton acted as the leading leader.He joined in a campaign to stop Roman reinforcemnts from reaching Aendale.The Nationalist then set up a republic with Renecton as president. Over the years,the Nationalist government changed numerous Roman influences to Arendalean aspects.The city of Aenedale became Arendale and the province of Aenedale became known as "Arendalean Republic".Unfortunately on 2189 conflict among the Nationalist leaders led to a short civil war to add more worries was the annihalation of the Aendalean Legions. Soon Midanic tribes soon swept across the newly formed Arendalean Republic.The Midanic tribes soon defeated the Nationalist armies and soon the so-called Arendalean Republic broke up in various kingdoms. The Age of Kingdoms By the end of 2198,almost all of Aredalean Republic was divided into kingdoms,ranging 30-70,most were small states,while other were large.The most powerful kingdoms were Girsaon,Keilan,Arendel,Achullia and Medos.These kingdoms had populations of 100,000 to about 2 million and armies of several thousands.They were mostly conquering smaller kingdoms to add to their kingdoms.In 2218,the medium power kingdoms of Medos and Laxa defeated the superpower Achullia.The power struggle became evident that if no one waged wars,they would become targets.In 2220 there were 313 small Midanic kingdoms or princedoms,and on 2450 there were only 5 left:Achullia and Arendel were the major super powers while Keilan and Austoa were the middle powers and the last was the crumbling Medosian Kingdom. The Early Midanic Age Shortly after the dissolution of the Nationalist movement, Midanic tribes continued to settle across the once cultured cities of Roman Aenedale. The Midanic people had a written language similar to those of the ancient Damorians. The Midanic tribes were much alike other than different rules and chiefs. They were of average height about 5'8 ft for women and 6'0 ft for men. They were fair-skinned and had blonde and red hairs. Their body build was ripped and their eyes were blue. Compared to the Roman Daleans, the Midanic peoples were more taller and built to be strong. 'Coming of Protestantism' 'The Coming of Guns' By the years 2461 to 2468,gunpowder,a material from the Western lands began arriving to the ports of the Kingdom of Arendel and Achullia.The new material was then not very used in some countries until traders call the "Dark Gusts" 'begun trading goods with gunpowder.At the end of 2467,Arendel,Medos and Keilan have armed their men with guns with gunpowder,but the majority still used weapons of steel for war.Achullia however suffered treasury declines for it's kings were busy lavishing it in women and wine. 'The Achullia-Arendel War During the years 2451-52,Medos whose king had died without a heir had begun a bloody revolution.Arendel and Achullia were the main opponents that invloved 5 nations competing for the Medos throne.Achullia sweared that it will crush the revolution and establish peace for the nobles of Medos.Arendel in the meantime opposed the revolution but was sorry for the revolutionnaires whom was supporting change.So in 11 March 2451,Arendel sent 20,000 soldiers and Achullia and its allies ent 35,000.In the end Arendel was victorious and established Medos as a Kingdom with democratic ideals. 20 years later the old foes once again meet in the batlefield,after Achullia entered the Reichstan Allegiance Pact of Keilan and Austoa.One of the conditions of joing the war was having an amount of land,Achullia at that time had 45,000 sq.kilometers of land and needed 2,000 more for membership,and Arendel had that amount of land. On the evening 16th February 2470,Achullian king,Narcisco Depoa,ordered almost 50,000 men,half of which had guns,to march to the outskirts of their border with Arendel and set up camp.King Oswald Reinaldi II heard of this and sent a diplomat to Achullia to settle this in a peaceful way,but this was rejected.Almost overnight Achullia armed the remaining half of its swordsmen to riflemen.Arendel itself armed to the teeth,but its lack of men was a disadvantage. On 23rd August 2470,30,000 Achullian riflemen faced with 16,000 Arendelian riiflemen in the battles of Corgovina,Ascolta 'and ' Devard.'In this battles,Achullian army generals were macthless to the superior Arendelian generals.From August to December ,Arendel won a string of victories,but there were major setbacks such as the '''Battle of CreekShire '''and ' Battle of Olivion.In the end of March 2471 Arendel won and gained 3,000 sq.km of land,joined the Allegiance and banned Achullia from developing soldiers.The casualties were 30,000 for Achullia and 14,000 for Arendel.This war caused many Achullians to vow revenge against Arendel. 'Ships War' In June 2471,3 months after Achullian surrender,300 Keilan wooden battleships made its way to Medos kingdom for plunder.Arendel and Achullia both condemened the action,but was still busy reconstructing their countries.Medosian King Augsbur Kennedy was greatly troubled as an invasion of the kingdom found make it cease to exist.With 38,032 men and 5000 cannons,they succesfully battled the Keilan invasion fleet and put an end to the war.This war was supported by Arendel to Medos and Achullia to Keilan. 'The Great War of the Kingdoms' Happened between 2479-2487,and was fought between the kingdoms of Keilan,Arendel, and revolutionnaries from Achullia against Achullia, Medos and the Empire of SanKa.The war was said to be Arendale's most bloody war and the most amount if in numbering casualties,reaching 500,000 by the middle of the war.The war escalated with great speed as the kingdoms were interlocked in a series of alliances. 'Opening Moves' In 2476,the Achullian Kingdom was benefiting from the trade of illegal goods such as drugs and alcohol to other kingdoms where it was illegal.Austoa and Arendel denounced this and sent an ultimatum to Achullia to stop its exports.Achullia shunned the ultimatum and further increased its export,this made Arendel more agitated and sought many ways to end the illegal shipments by guarding and strictly monitoring ports and trade routes.The Achullians countered this by sending the goods via Keilan and SanKa across to Arendel.Arendel countered this again by blocking the roads and blockading its own ports to only ships that have been monitored.And this was the beginning. 'War' Achullia by the end of 2478 have suffered economic and cultural recession due to the strict laws on its goods.The Achullian king then proposed to his council to wage war(Achullia has tradition that if it suffers,others may to)against Arendel.On September 1-December 21, 2479, Achullia armed its 350,000 men with rifles and cannons and later sent this men near a Arendelian town called Wurstshur. Arendel however didnt suspect a thing of the Achullian plans,it was busy trading good with Medos and having close relations with Austoa.War to the Arendelians was far from their minds as Arendel those days were prosperous. On 26th December after christmas,Achullia sent its scouts for initial information and were waiting for them when revolution broke down in their capital.Achullian King Merido Kazan ordered 130,000 soldiers and 500 cannons from the main force to contain the revolutionnaries told to be 500,000 men(others are estimating 150,000-375,000 only) in size that were capturing many towns in calls for a democracitc federal republic.The contigent of Achullians marched to their capital unknown that revolutionaries have laid an ambush in all roads,hoping that the Achullian Imperial army will march thru one of them.The Achullian army contigent known as "The Del Filar" divided into 4 groups in the line:Riflemen,Artillery,Cavalry and mercenaries.In 11th January 2479,Del Filar was ambushed by 200,000 rebels.They were all slaughtered. Merido Kazan then quickly led his remaining men to the rising threat after the ambush.In 23 days he quickly suprresed the revolutionaries,while quickly gaining more recruits for his army.Meanwhile Achulllian revolutionary leader Dexus Monrtego retreated his men from Achullia to Arendel where they were quickly given refuge by King Filipe Reinaldi.Filipe then ordered his men for battle after hearing Dexus reports.He assembled 56,000 riflemen and 641 artillery cannons with 1,200 cavalrymen,he also hired 20,000 mercenaries from all over Araba Mida. Merido gained news by the 11the of February and orederd 250,000 of his men to attack 400 towns and villages of Arendel. Arendelian militias bravely faced the invaders but were mercilessly killed.In the town of Huilan,400 militia bravely defended the town from an Achullian regiment for 42 days before defeated.Of the 400 towns attacked by Achullia,122 were destroyed for good while 82 were occupied.Filipe then assembled his men over Bingo River hoping to counter the Achullians which they did in 21th of March.Merido then began changing strategies and abandoned attacking southern Arendel which ahd great resistance by bypassing these defenses thru the Kingdom of Medos and attack Arendel to the west.On 06th of May Achullian regulars numbering 20,000 attacked the strongholds of Medos hoping to break thru by the 11th.Medosian King Gruman Grezkin was shocked and sent a plea for help to Austoa which was quicklu refused. With nothing more to fight for, Gruman accepted Achullia terms of surrender, and on the 9th 11,000 Achullian infantry and 5,000 horsemen marched to the city of Hinsterberg for its turnover. With Medo under Achullia domination, the Southern flanks of Arendel were quickly becoming open to attack. Keilan meanwhile was being forced by Arendel to join with it by defeating the Medosians.The Keilan King Anthony Risgormen finally accepted on 27th of June and ordered 100,000 riflemen to invade Medos.The Medosians bravely defended but were outnumbered by the sheer force of the enemy.Back to Arendel,the revolutionaries of Achullia pledged their oath to help Arendel and Keilan to victory in terms to help build an democratic Achullia.In 10th July 10,000 Achullian Revolutionaries(Acres) attacked Medosian positions in Arendel while another 50,000 attacked the Medosians in Keilan forcing them to retreat to their lands. In the Achullian side,Merido ordered an attack on the ports of Keilan and use it to build their own ships for a final assault in Arendel.With 26 ships they attacked the ports but in went to disaster,Kelian although having a weak Army had a superb navy.About 50 ships faced the Achullian navy contigent,sinking 13 of the 26 ships. From June 2479-June 2781,almost nothing happened as men of each side were entrenched.For 50 km one could see nothing but trenches, and the gap of an Achullian trench between an Arendelian one was 5 km only .By the 26th of June, Merido dies and is replaced by his heir William Kazan,37, who changes yet again strategies.He commands his cannons to attack a single point in the Arendelian lines which he predicts will make a hole for the infantry,while cavalry will gallop through it and begin attacking the enemy.His plan was success in 3 months Achullia had to make another long trench as its troops began surging on Arendelian lands. Filipe then realized that Achullia had a new technique in warfare and began also making his own.In 9th November Delian soldiers began counter-attacking by the means of hit-and-strike,hit meaning to shot at the enemy,and run meant going at the enemy, striking troops were to use the new Delian invention-bayonet.The Delians began retaking more and more land until the Delians finally crossed the Achullian lines in late 2484.By this year Arendel made a huge fortification line called the "Wall",and the revolutionaries continued the fight until 2487 where they defeated William's elite guard and won the right for a democratic country. Meanwhile in Medos,Keilan troops managed to hold the Medosian attack to its borders and slowly began a counter-attack,however Medosian ships launched a number of cannonballs from sea greatly causing casualties.SanKa which had a long border with Medos was greatly encouraged to go to invade Medos while its forces were in the east battling Keilan.In 2486,SanKa dictator Vlasmior Deccan led a massive 1,000,000 strong army to Medos,they quickly overran local militias and laid siege to the Medos capital,Medos.Gerzkin which at that time was in the front ordered his navy to bombard the SanKans and his army to push through the Sankan lines with all they've got. Arendel at this time, pledged to join the attack. From 2486-June 12 2487,Arende,Keilan and Medos brought Sanka to their knees,Achullia to be defeated soundly by its own men in the next month. 'Aftermath' Achullia devasted by war and plagued with political turmoil turned from a huge kingdom to a small kingdom,with the new Achullian Republic taking most of the control to referendums of the lands towns and cities.Medos although not a complete aggressor suffered great with 75% of its male populations wiped out causing too much starvation to its remaining population. Keilan soldiers took many women as prizes of war due to the fact there were few men left,this was the first war crimes in Arendale history,this caused bitter relations with Arendel after Arendel ordered the return of the women to their lands which Keilan ignored, because by this time it had become a superpower .Arendel meanwhile continued its pre-war business and accepted many Medosian to live in their northern regions.The Arendelian kingdom also greatly expanded by the help of Achullian revolutionaries.It sent its first peacekeepers to Achullia after the new government had many internal conflicts.Austoa by this time was already expanding in terms of influence and resources. Plans for a Unified Kingdom After the Great Wars of 2487, no much has changed since.Achullia became much smaller whereas Arendel grew powerful.The Kingdoms of Arendale and Austoa soon made Achullia a small kingdom with a population of no more than 15,000,000.The Kingdoms pressured Achullia to pay a war payment of 500 tons of silver and 240 pounds of gold.Achullia unwillingly paid and gave up its lands.The Kingdoms were now in peace.The other kingdom's didnt always oppress Achullia, as Arendel even promised aid to the Achullian democratic revolutionaries and was tied to standby Achullia. However the shift of power was just to change.The Kingdom of Austoa had conserved his field army during thee war and deliberately attacked the Achullian lands by the spring of 2497, plundering the disintegrating nation and massacring the people.The Achullian Revolutionary Militia, new and disorganized as it was, could only manage to protect the new capital of Achullia,Morgantown. By April of 2497, as news soon spread to Arendel, it sent a delegation to Austoa to call ceasefire and come to an agreement.Unfortunately the delegation was sent back with a letter from the King of Austoa, King Lazner III. "Your arguments are nothing to stop us.Time has declared that we shall rise and that Achullia must be wiped out of Earth for the payments agaisnt its own people.We bring only peace and justice.Your actions seem against us.If you do not want any war to happen soon, recognize our invasion as rightful." Arendel's King Filipe Reinaldi was infuriated, but there was nothing he could do.Watching Achullia fall would end all hopes for a new democratic nation.He called his advisers to meet and come to a plan.His cabinet members argued that if Arendel was to go to war again,the people will get more angry and the economy might plummet and hurt stability within the court.They also advise to talk into terms with the Keilan government to negotiate a confederation to counter Austoa's actions.Meanwhile Filipe's generals spectated that sending military forces will deter Austoa's aggressive movements against Achullia and imposing sanction would further end the conflict. Filipe knew that to abandon Achullia will make much resentment grow against the King, but sending forces against Austoa wouldl further drain Arendel's integrity to be a leader in peace within the region So on July 10th, Filipe accepted the advise of his cabinet members to impose sanctions on Austoa . On July 12th, he met with the Keilan King and they discussed about creating a confederation or a possible union to counter Austoa's aggressive actions .The Keilan King accepted the possibility of a union, to ensure Keilan sovereignty for his reign was leaving no worthy heir .King Filipe left to tell Arendelian court the news, but before he was able to reach Arendel's borders Austoa invaded Arendel and his declaration was postponed. The Arendel-Austoan War of 2497 Beginning 10 years after the Great War, the once neutral and unnoticed Austoa soon makes history as it invades Arendel.The region is shocked that after wars of turmoil there some wish to wage a bloody war. Post - Wars The vicinity of Austoa in the center of 4 Kingdoms has always been taken to precaution by the other kingdoms.During the war,both sides wished Austoa to side with them,but declined as it was wanted to be neutral and wished not to take up any damages. During the years of the War,Austoa increased its advances in agriculture and techonology which it still lacked versus the other kingdoms.It sent its armies to borders of Medos as well as Achullia,being drawn to the Delian side.The Austoans then formulated a military plan to likely side with Arendel during the end day's of the war to attack Achullia and link to the seas.It mustered 200,000 troops and started production of muskets and rifles as well as cannons and cavalry.It exported more than it imported and was granted a sea post in Medos after the war.Its King, King Alfonso Devargas then propagandized the movement against Achullia and established a mindset in the people's minds. While Austoa prospered,the bigger kingdoms were just recovering from the war.Kingdoms such as Medos and Keilan were lacking enough resources to speed its recovery and its populations were severely cut.Achullia for once had an uprising just after the war which drained more of its money and rising of warlords .Even Arendel was hard-pressed to preserve its trade routes as bandits have sprung and its male population was getting smaller by the day, and the women were more and more getting restless. Attack on Achullia At the 3rd day of the 5th month of 2497, Austoa attacked Achullia without declaring war.About 50,000-100,000 riflemen joined by 1200 cannons attacked Western Achullia, capturing cities like Butrim and Fcryzuck by just 18 days.The Achullian Militia formed just 5 years earlier were unable to stop the Austoan advances and retreated to fortified positions. On May 14th 2497, Austoan 5th Regiment and its cannon battery took the fortified city of Flerganmish,opening a huge right flank for the Achullian defenders.Soon enough cavalry of the Austoan armies were soon raiding the Achullian towns.A famous war crimer from the Austoan cavalry was Fred Hampton,29; a light cavalryman, who was said to have killed 16 men during a raid and forced the mayor to tell him where the most beautiful woman in the area was living before killing the mayor and raping his daughter, Cynthia Whelltold,27, then killig her family and sending her back to his home. Soon afterward Achullian Militia initiated a guerrila war and scorched earth policy whilechullian regulars come to their aid.On 17th June-12th July the Achullian army battled heroically to check the Austoan army at Ferguson Ridge.There the Austoans decided to hold while new reserves came. ''' '''Attack on Arendel On the night of July 14th, 2497, Austoan forces advanced from their border positions to attack southern parts of Arendel. The force easily overrun the dilapidated forts of militia forces and refugees started to swarm north for safety from the invading forces. The Austoan Army was commanded by Commander General Crixo Blacc. The invasion force was composed of the 2nd, 5th, 7th to 10th and 115th Army Divisions of the Austoan Army,each division consisting of 15,000 soldiers and 1,500 cavalry. The 115th had in its force 2,500 riflemen and 100 cannons. The 115th surged to Arendel-Achullia, where resistance was minimal. And the rest headed towards the capital of Arendel, Arendel. On July 30, 2497.On where is now the country of Notre Rummel, the Austoan main army finally met the Arendel Guard led by Brigadier General Oscar Hamilton. The Arendel Guard secured the narrow streets of the county, blocking any entry for the Austoans. The Arendel Guard was 10,500 men strong of which 1,000 were riflemen. Crixo launched assault after assault for 10 consecutive days, which soon after defeated Hamilton's outnumbered men. The door to Arendel was starting to open. By August 12th, on where county Christy lies now. King Filipe led the entire Arendel army of 60,000 men to the field. He had set network of defense fortifications around Christy to halt in any way the Austoan advance. The Battle of Christy proved to be a decisive battle as each side quickly sent reinforcements and supplies. The battle lasted for 5 months, from August to December 11th, with the Austoan number proving to have been too much for King Filipe. The Arendel army suffered horrendous losses of 45,000 casualties. The Austoan forces soon marched unopposed throughout the way to Arendel, where Crixo ordered the flag of Austoa be flown on the highest building in the city. The Reinaldis soon fled. Some under King Filipe fled south to Chelonia, while other royalties were smuggles by loyal servants to the Isles of Guimaras. Thus with the annexation of Arendel, Austoa became the sole superpower in the kingdoms and for the better half of the century in Araba Mida with only the remnants of the Roman Empire contending as a power. Austoan Empire and Golden Age The Families and Houses of Austoa Austoan lands have been before ruled by families of house nobilities that garnered significant influences in the throne of the king. As early as the defeat of the Arendaleans at Christy, the noble lords were already sending their forces to capture cities and lands from their adversary lords. Some waited long enough for King Devargas to set foot on Arendel and ask for lands for their service. This is the list of the major houses of Austoa and remaining Arendalean families: * House of Devargas * House of Vosia * House of Revelesa * House of Harlko * House of Bendicion * House of Dawn * House of Stovka * House of Froston * House of Fortera * House of Riley * House of Norisk * House of Prescott * House of King * House of Traxyn * House of Creston * House of Zaydin Rule of King Alfonso Devargas(2498-2531) King Alfonso Devargas of Austoa entered Arendel with his armies on January 14th, 2498, a month after Christy. Legend says that as Devargas entered the city gates, an old man threw a rock that had an encryption that said:"Neght uun fifte"(Night in fifty). Whether it is true or not has been widely debated. King Alfonso, was first viewed as ruthless and cruel, but it soon became the opposite. He was manevolent,stern and just in his acts. He lived a non extravagant life and he was keen in trying to impress his associates with his charisma. As a boy, King Alfonso,or as scholars name just as "Devargas" was born into a powerful Austoan royal family. Second of 3 siblings, he was the only male child. His parents, King Mezo Sias and Keilan princess Kyna Aseni raised him in a humble way. When he was,17 , he married his stepsister,the beautiful Arra Lovnka, 28. They had 3 children, all 2 girls and 1 boy: Derias, the eldest helped his father as a good administrator of the city of Gulport; Niasha, joined his father's expeditions and married at age 20; the youngest, Kieles, the most daring and mischievous organized parties and was most loved by his parents and the Empire, he married lady Hanna Bendicion,20,at age 19 and they had 5 children. They lived next to the White Castle of Devargas in Bredbavaun, Austoa. Devargas overlooked the creation of strengthening his newly formed empire. After the his conquest of Arendale, he sent expeditions to Keilan, Medos and the Sabinni. He ruled a vast territory not seen since the rise of the Romans more than centuries past. Back at home, he set new laws that prevented discrimination among his subjects. He gave a whole range of liberty to those he ruled. He enjoyed trips to the coasts of Keilan and Achullia, establishin new bustling cities of Laxtavita and Gulfport. He enjoyed music and the arts, he collected sculptures and had decrees that promoted arts schools and architecture. He himself was a good craftsmen,learned from several trips to wilderness expeditions. Adveture was something Devargas liked and he supported various expeditions to the north and east seas. It was during his time that Austoan explorers crossed the Sea of Gondu and arrived at the Auriga continent which many have taught as a myth. Arendel was renamed Avanroa, the Austoan goddess of wisdom and kindness. Devargas constructed soo many attractions and infrastructure that Avanroa rivalled no city in population and extent. Its ports were always bustling with trade, markets full of produce, squares with music, schools of literature. All throughout the Austoan Empire there was peace and stability. Trade and knowledge circled through cities and countryside, the region gained a population boom and its many neighbors looked up to the Austoans as models for progress. In 2531, King Devargas,69, died in his bed chamber in Bredbavaun, Austoa. The Empire mourned over the passing of the King. His subjects viewed his passing as an end of an era. He was succeded by his grandson, Jober Devargas, the 2nd child and only son of Prince Kieles and Lady Bendicion. Rule of King Jober (2531-2547) King Jober was a mixture of his parents. From his mother he got a free-spirited nature,kind heart and daring personality. From his father, he learned to be brave and just. And he was a handsome king. And he continued the ways of his grandfather. He helped build roads and canals, farms were created with irrigation and he improved the taxing system of the empire. He fitted his army with the latest weaponry such as muskets and led it to secure trading outposts throughout his empire. He also sent various expeditions, just like his grandfather, to uncharted lands. His first years as king were alright. As time progressed into his 40’s. He got mad very often and at times ordered blatant decisions. For this he got the nick of “Jober the Red”, because his face got red whenever he became angry. His temper spread throughout the lands beyond the Empire and this led to the empire’s neighbors to broke relations and suspect him. When Jober was 34, he married Natasha Vosia of House Vosia out of duty to find a heir. He gave him 1 boy, Robert Devargas. Jober however had many more illegitimate children, he had once boasted of ‘sleeping with 10 women every night’. His notable illegitimate children were Alexander Dawn and Rhea Fortera. Jober mysteriously died in 2547. And his heir Robert Devargas was just 10 years old. This event sparked numerous outcries as King Jober’s other children sought to take the throne from the young King Robert. The Age of Crisis The 1st Crisis As King Jober’s heir, Robert was still not of age, the former’s loyal Knights, the Vargani, under Corzki Harlko temporarily took power and protected the royal family from various rebellions. The Vargani had 5,000 troops, and that was only enough to guard the White Palace from attacks while the Empire fell into turmoil and invasion. Under Corzki’s effective use of diplomacy and politics, he was able to make the warring warlords fight against each other with the promise of lordships and titles. He married Robert’s elder sister Aubrey Devargas in order for him to wield for power to erase all traces of the rebellions and to show the neighboring nations of the might of Austoa. On 2552 Corzki, however was killed by assassins of Alexander Dawn, who then tried to attack White Palace but was forced to retreat when Sir Durlan Vosia successfully defended the gates after a breakthrough. At cost of his life. ' ' The Three Crowns * Alexander Dawn Although Alexander Dawn failed to kill his half-brother, Robert, he managed to crown himself as King of Austoa with the support of the House of Dawn. He made Muntre, the once Keilan capital as his own. He unsuccessfully tried to conquer the stronghold of Avanroa, who itself was having power struggles within its own territories. Alexander was a tall man, around 6’2 and weighed 180 lbs. He had a fair complexion,big hands and braided hair. His lips colored red, as red as blood itself that it looked sinister. His body was muscular and his biceps were adequate to say that he has trained ever since he was strong enough to wield a weapon. * Sireas Harlko Younger brother of Corzki Harlko, he sought to take the throne as a means of compensation for his brother’s services, in which Corzki had once said that he did not want when he swore an oath of loyalty. He proclaimed himself King of Austoa with the help of the house of Revelesa,Harlko and some Bendicion bannermen. He stated that Aubrey Devargas and Corzki had born a child, and since Aubrey was the older than Robert, thus her offspring was entitled as heir. And while he had to grow of age, he ‘took the liberty’ to rule for him. He took the former Achullia lands with help from the Sabinni and set up his capital at Gulfport. Sireas was around 5’8 to 5’11, he had grey eyes which is the norm among Harlkos. He had blonde hair. He was charming and his teeth were as white as clouds. He always wore a hood in every clothing of his. * Robert Devargas The proclaimed heir of Jober, he had come of age at 16. He had lived in the White Palace for a long time and he was regarded as the last of the Devargas line. As proclaimed leader of Austoa he had the support of numerous families as well as foreign allies. The Houses of Devargas, Bendicion, Vosia supported him. Giving this claimant's faction as the Faction of the Three Houses or Kings House.The ancient ally of Damoria, Chelonia also supported him. He had his capital deep inland in Bredbavau in Old Austoa. For a teenager, Robert was short, he was around 5’5 to 5’8. His body was skinny and his muscles were not that visible. His eyes were green, which can be traced to his grandfather Sir Bendicion. He had brown hair. 2nd Crisis As the winter of 2552 came, Alexander Dawn had consolidated his holdings in Keilan and the Northwestern coasts.Alexander led his forces towards the city of Laxtavita which was still loyal under the young King Robert. Alexander had under his command 4,500 soldiers from House Dawn and another 1,000 merceneries from Medos and Rome. At the dawn of January 11th,2253, the army of the Dawn started to march towards Laxtavita along the coasts of Keilan and was expected to arrive no later than a week. In Bredbavau, news rang high that old city-allies were under attack. Under the leadership of House Bendicion's Actorzy Bendicion, the Three Houses army numbered 10,000 strong. Towards the end of December of 2252, the Three Houses armed and wrestled for control of the army. On January 5th, it was decided that Laskaris Vosia was to lead the army. By January 8th, the Three Houses' forces marched northwest to face the House of Dawn. Meanwhile, Midanic tribes called the ''Sabinni, ''long once a disunited nation of skilled horsemen tribes and served as mercenaries, had formed a confederacy they called The Sons of Suns '''and began attacking Southern Achullia and the coasts of Gulfport. This forced Sireas Harlko to focus his attention on stopping the Sabinni hordes and take little notice on his other adversaries. On January 20th, Alexander Dawn and his forces ordered the city of Laxtavita to surrender and give allegiance to the House of Dawn and recognize him as their king. The city-lord of Laxtavita, Sir Montawn Vosia did not comply and on the 22nd, the Dawn forces laid siege to the city. Not until February 7th, did the siege end after the Three Houses forces approached in sight from the southeast. The ''Battle of Laxtavita '''''ensued. The Three Houses won the day and the siege of Laxtavita ended. Alexander Dawn retreated back to Muntre and waited for spring to make another headway against the Three Houses territories. House of Dawn suffered 2,000 casualties.The King's forces suffered another thousand. In the south, 18,000 soldiers of the Harlko's succesfully defended Gulfport from the Sabinni hordes and threw them a crushing defeat near Revaport ,and now proceeded to attack the Prescott territories in the North Quantabel coasts. For the whole month of February and March, the Prescotts were slowly forced to their stronghold in the city Wermington by the Harrelstone fjord.John William Prescott agreed to support Robert Devargas' claim to the throne in exchange for military aid.The Three Houses forces however were still fresh from a battle and would have to march a great distance to reach Wermington. On May 7, after a month of siege, John William Prescott opened the city walls and swore allegiance to Sireas Harlko. As Harlko expanded beyond Gulfport, House Froston made an alliance with House StovkaCategory:Union of Arendale